1:1 - Evening - Grant
Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 Ethan comes into the room shortly after Grant, carrying quite a few bags, he's dressed in black, with eyeliner. "Hey," He says seeing Grant. "Shut up, Jack" he mumbles to himself after a moment. Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 Grant lays on his bed, legs crossed and hands laced behind his head. Killer is curled up on his stomach. Grant lifts his head to glance at Ethan then lays his head back down without a word Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 Ethan doesn't seem to mind the lack of conversation, her puts down his back and then goes and pull the curtains over the window. "Better." He says to himself.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 Killer jumps off of Grant and runs to greet Ethan, sitting at his feet and yipping at him. Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 "Hey, Foxy." Ethan says, he sits down and lets Killer sniff him. Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 Killer jumps and runs around him, excited to be addressed. He stops in front of Ethan again, waiting for pets. Not moving, Grant says, "Hurt him and I'll kill you." Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 Ethan scratches Killer's head. "Fair enough." He says to Grant. "He or she's got a name?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 "His name is Killer." Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 "Well, Killer, I'm Ethan." Ethan says, "And you are one tiny ball of excitable." Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 "He likes people. Don't know where he fucking gets it." Grant rolls over, so his back faces Ethan Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 "I can see the difference." Ethan says. "Want me to close the light or something?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 "No." Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 "You want pizza? Or something for Killer?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 "No. Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone." Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 "Alright." Ethan gets up and leave. He almost says bye but stops himself. Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 Killer goes back to lay with Grant again Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 ((Skip)) Ethan comes back upstairs somewhat later in the night.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 Grant is now setting up something in his underbed drawer, Killer sitting on his shoulder. Killer notices Ethan come back and jumps off of Grant's shoulder, pushing him forward in the motion. There is a sound of thin wood breaking. "Shit Killer, what the fuck?" He looks back and seeing Killer pawing at Ethan shins says, "oh." And turns back to what he was working on Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 "Killer, Grant." Ethan says with a nod. Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 (Grant hasn't introduced himself did Ethan read it in the room list?) Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 (Most likely) Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 "How the hell you know my name?" Grant asks, obviously trying to hide the contents of the drawer. In his hand is a bottle of glue and beside him on the floor is a ziploc bag of three peaches Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 "It's on the rooming sheet?" Ethan says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 "Oh, it is?" Grant's angry tone is gone for the moment Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 "Yeah, every's first name is." Ethan says. He moves carefully, as to avoid shoving Killer and unpacks his bags, clearly he brought a lot of clothes. Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 "Huh." Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 Ethan continues his task, not trying to sustain a conversation, although he does try to glance at what Grant does. Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 "You know those aren't for you." Grant scolds Killer who is pawing one of the peaches through the bag. Grant sets the glue down. Then carefully, one by one, places the peaches in the drawer. Then seems to bow his head for a moment Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 "Do fennec foxes even eat fruits?" Ethan asks. Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 "They eat pretty much anything. This one especially." Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 "Cool." Ethan lies down on his bed. A moth seems to have entered the room and he draws a path for its with his finger, turning and twisting. Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 Grant carefully pushed the drawer shut and stands Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 Ethan looks at him, stil lying down. The moth lands on his finger. Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 Grant sits down on his bed, Killer jumping onto his lap Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 (Awkward silence?) Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 (As they just stare at each other...) Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 Ethan looks back at the ceiling, a few more bugs fly into the room. Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 "Where the fuck are all these bugs coming from?" Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 "Sorry." Ethan dimisses them and they leave the room. Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 Grant lays down, Killer curling up with him Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 "I guess we should close the lights." Ethan says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/02/2018 "I guess." Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 Ethan gets up and closes the lights, in the darkness he strips down and goes to bed. Category:Roleplay Category:Ethan Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Grant Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay